disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hitchhiking Ghosts
The Hitchhiking Ghosts are a trio of infamous ghosts that are located near the end of The Haunted Mansion in the Disney theme parks. They rarely appear as face characters, only appearing during events such as the ride's 40th Anniversary. They sometimes appeared on the animated television series ''Disney's House of Mouse''. They also had a minor role in the 2003 film The Haunted Mansion. The Skeleton, however, did not have a speaking part. Their semi-official names are Phineas (Traveler), Ezra (Skeleton) and Gus (Prisoner), although the name of Dave has also been used on some merchandise for the Traveler. In Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom, they have their own spell card called "The Haunted Mansion's Happy Haunting Grounds". It was only available to guests that attended Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party in the fall of 2013. Appearances Comics [[The Haunted Mansion (comic book)|The SLG Haunted Mansion comics]] They appear in the main story as well as all of the bonus and side stories. They never say anything but attempt to hitchhike, they succeed at one point but scare the cab driver killing him and wind up back at the mansion with the cab driver joining them as a new resident. Each ghost got a side-story telling of their lives before they came to the Mansion. Gus was a Shepard who only wanted to get some sleep but everywhere he went had bad luck until he was arrested in Port Royal until he died and found his way to the mansion. He soon wants to leave since the other ghosts parties keep him awake and joins Ezra and Phineas. Ezra Gasser was a prankster since childhood that ran a successful practical joke business when he got older. Seeking out new jokes to help his business, he discovered Chinese finger traps from a mysterious salesman, but found himself unable to free himself. He laughed himself to death and was then invited to the Mansion. However, his pranks made the other ghosts angry, resulting in him joining Phineas and Gus. Phineas Q. Hackenbush was a snake-oil salesman that was chased by an angry mob given snake tongues by his "miracle cure" product off a cliff. After being invited to the Mansion, he kept his business going, but when Madame Leota reminded everyone that they were already dead, and he was chased out, joining Gus and Ezra. [[Disney Kingdoms: The Haunted Mansion|The Marvel Haunted Mansion comics]] The Hitchhiking Ghosts are also featured, in a more minor role, in the recent five-issue Disney Kingdoms ''tale. They take part in the various parties thrown by the ghosts, and are also briefly turned into monsters by the Captain. House of Mouse They appear in several episodes, most noticeably in the episode "House Ghosts", where they are freed from a crate and sing "Grim Grinning Ghosts" along with other residents of The Haunted Mansion such as The Bride, The Executioner and the Hatbox Ghost, as well as the Lonesome Ghosts and the Skeletons from ''The Skeleton Dance. During the number, they scare Pete out of the club. In the made-for-DVD compilation movie Mickey's House of Villains, they are freed from a crate by Cruella De Vil and join the villains in the song It's Our House Now! as they take over the House of Mouse. Aside from scaring the guests, they do not appear to be doing anything bad and are just happy to scare the guests. Other appearances The Tokyo Disneyland version of Star Tours: The Adventures Continue features three Audio-Animatronic droids (one being a former RX-24 from the original Star Tours) positioned near the end of the queue in a manner similar to the Hitchhiking Ghosts. Ezra appeared, oddly without Phineas and Gus, in a stop-motion animated Disney XD station ID aired in October 2016, in which Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz have a run-in with him. Gallery File:Hitchhiking Ghosts.PNG|Ezra, Phineas and Gus in the Magic Kingdom Halloween Parade File:Grinning Ghosts.png|The Hitchhiking Ghosts in House of Mouse Haunt pin grc.jpg|Ezra with Gonzo, Rizzo and Camilla Haunt pin chef.jpg|Phineas with Sam the Eagle and The Swedish Chef Haunt bhb.jpg|Gus with Beaker and Dr. Bunsen Honeydew Hitchhiking Duckpin.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie as the Hitchhiking Ghosts HoM Hades.jpg HAL778899SMALL.jpg|The Hitchhiking Ghosts' Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card Hitchhiking Ghosts-House of Villains01.jpg Hitchhiking Ghosts-House of Villains02.jpg Hitchhiking Ghosts-House of Villains03.jpg Hitchhiking Ghosts-House of Villains04.jpg cruella-House of Villains03.jpg cruella-House of Villains04.jpg Where Dreams Come True.JPG It'sasmallworld 2014 anniversary.jpg hitchhikerghostsmovie.jpg|The Hitchhiking Ghosts as they appear in the film Hitchhiking Ghosts (transparent).png|Hitchhiking Ghosts clipart STK685567.jpg|The Hitchhiking Ghosts join Goofy for the retailer incentive variant cover of Walt Disney's Comics and Stories #724. Disney_Kingdoms_Haunted_Mansion_5_textless_cover_art.jpg|The Hitchhiking Ghosts take the spotlight on the cover to Disney Kingdoms: The Haunted Mansion #5. Ezra_scaring_Star_and_Marco.jpg|Ezra scaring Star and Marco in a Disney XD station ID. Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Live-action characters Category:Theme park characters Category:Singing characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Character trios Category:Disney Dream Portrait Series characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures characters Category:Adults Category:Spell Cards characters Category:Magic Users Category:Silent characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Spirits Category:The Haunted Mansion characters